life after evil
by cutieismynam
Summary: This is the sequel to love before death read that first


On the hot and sunny street of Privet Drive, it all seemed more cheerful than usual. For a start, Number Four, had said that their nephew was now a controllable boy and no longer attends St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys.

The boys of the neighbourhood were glad to hear this news, as they all feared he would harm them. This boy however, wasn't a criminal boy at all. He was a wizard, a really powerful wizard.

St Brutus's was just a cover up his Aunt and Uncle had set up. Harry however, attending a special school, a school for boys like him.

Harry Potter, the wizard, had dark untamed black hair and emerald green eyes. He once wore round glasses, until he began using contact lenses.

Harry Potter was laid out on the back garden, admiring the newly blossomed flowers. He couldn't of been more happy, in his entire life.

He had been finally accepted by his only living relatives, he once was locked in the cubboard under the stairs. Now they fed him the same as everyone else, they got him things when they got their son Dudley things. Harry was like a second son, for the first time in sixteen years.

Secondly he was in a strong relationship with his best friend, Hermione Granger. He had got with her a year ago, they had both been here at Privet Drive. Harry had promised to marry her this year, he was in ways looking forward to it, but in others he was worried.

Harry Potter had become the most powerful and famous wizard to walk the earth, after his defeat of the worlds most powerful dark wizard. Harry had duelled only a few weeks ago, he had killed the wizard named Voldemort.

Harry had been given awards and honours for his achievement, he had brought peace to the world, forever.

Recently Harry had been getting thousands of fan mail, he found it funny to read some of the peoples letters. One was a woman proposing. It read:

_Dear my sweet love,  
I am writing to ask you a huge thing. I have fell in love with you for what you did. I understand I am slightly older than you, at fourty three. However we can make it work. Please will you marry me?_

Love you forever,  
Betty Sustanete.

Harry had laughed his head off at this, but had gotten fed up with how many proposals were being delivered. Harry finally, one day, sent a letter to the Minister for Magic.

_Dear Secrolia,  
I am just wondering whether there is anything that can be done, that will stop me having fan mail. I only wish to recieve mail off of friends. Can you please get something done, as I am getting fed up with marriage proposals?_

Sincerely,  
Harry James Potter.

Harry had recieved a reply from the Minister, letting him know that no fan mail shall be delivered to him. Harry was pleased to hear this and was able to read his friends letters peacefully.

Harry was sat in his room, watching the TV that his Uncle Vernon had got him. He hadn't ever really watched television, he wasn't allowed.

Whilst he was watching a comedy, his Uncle came in with a smile on his face. He looked over at Harry and spoke.

"Dudley is having driving lessons tomorrow. I asked the driving school and they said that you would be allowed, as your birthday is only a few weeks away. Does the magic world drive cars?" asked Uncle Vernon curiously.

"Yeah, but the cars have had magic placed on them. They are able to get to the front of traffic or can travel to one place with in seconds. Theres a lot more, to what magical cars can do." said Harry happily.

"Well, would you like some driving lessons tomorrow?" asked Uncle Vernon kindly.

Harry was slightly stunned at this. He had never been given things by his Aunt or Uncle. Even though they had started to, it was all still a shock.

"I am leaving on my birthday, I haven't enough time." replied Harry calmly.

"It's one of them pass in a day or in a week. You are guaranteed to pass." said Uncle Vernon pleasantly.

"Sure. Thanks Uncle Vernon. I'll be awake in the morning." said Harry excitedly.

Uncle Vernon smiled happily and left the room. Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote two letters to his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Once he had finished them, he read them to himself. Just to check they sounded okay. They read:

_Dear Ron,  
How are you mate? I am a lot better now everything is sorted. My Aunt and Uncle are being really kind, they have gotten me driving lessons tomorrow. I cant wait, I'll get my own car. So what have you been up to? How is everyone at yours? How are you and Luna? Anyway I am going to write a letter to Hermione, I'll be waiting for your owl._

From Harry.

Harry rolled the parchment and placed it to one side. He pulled up another piece of parchment and began to write one to his girlfriend.

_Dear Hermione,  
How are you babe? I cant wait to see you, to kiss you. I am having driving lessons tomorrow, so I'll be getting a car soon. I cant wait, I'll take us both some where nice and peaceful. I would like to meet your parents, can we set a time and place? I wonder how Ron and Luna are, they live close to each other. Any way babe, I am going to bed. It's getting late now. I've been relaxing all day. I got to be up early tomorrow, you know I'm not a morning person. I'll write tomorrow to tell you how I did. Love you._

Love you loads,  
Harry. 

Harry rolled the parchment and then called his white snowy owl. She came soared over to him and landed softly on his shoulder.

"Hey girl, take these to Hermione and Ron. Be back by tomorrow evening." said Harry happily, waving at the scrolls of parchment.

Once Harry watched his owl fly into the darkness, he laid on his bed and closed his eyes.

The next morning he was woken by his Uncle Vernon. Harry slowly climbed out of bed and pulled on some clothes.

He walked downstairs and sat in the kitchen. His Uncle, Aunt and Dudley were sat, reading the Highway code.

"We will be sat in the car, whilst we do the theory and then he will get you both to drive a bit. Hopefully at the end of the day, you will of got driving licenses." said Aunt Petunia happily.

Harry ate some toast and then pulled on his trainers, when he heard a honk of a car. The four ofthem left the house ad walked over to the driving instuctor.

"Hello all, I am your instructor today and I will hopefully getting you a license. Can you all please sit in the back, whilst the first sits in the drivers seat." said the driving instructor.

Harry allowed Dudley to go first and sat in the back, with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They waited whilst Dudley went through the theory part.

Dudley stuggled on some questions and got nervous when the instructor did something on his clipboard, which looked awfully like a cross.

Finally Dudley had finished the theory and the instuctor told him step by step on how to drie the car. Once he finished his explanation, he told Dudley to start driving down to street.

"Steady now, reverse back slowly and park outside your house." instructed the instructor.

Dudley accidently pressed down to much and shot back, only just missing Uncle Vernon's car. The instructor did what looked like another cross, and then asked Harry to get into the drivers seat.

Harry gulped nervously and changed seats with Dudley. He sat down in the seat and faced the instructor, who was smiling happily.

"Now, can you tell me what a purple cross in a red circle means?" asked the instructor.

Harry thought for a moment and then answered the question. He wasn't sure if it was the right answer.

"It mean that you can drive faster. Normally on by-passes or motorways. The speed is normally sixty miles an hour." replied Harry nervously.

The instuctor's smile grew larger. He drew what looked like a tick. Harry was happy at this and aswered the remaining questions and was happy to see that most were what looked like ticks.

"Now Mister Potter, if you would put it into reverse and park in front of your house, that will finish our lesson." said the instuctor happily.

Harry's hands went sweaty at this, this is where Dudley messed up. Harry slowly placed it into reverse and slowly backed up into the parking space.

Harry was relieved that he had parked it, without nearly hitting Uncle Vernon's car. It wasn't perfectly straight, but it was definately parked.

"Well done Mister Potter. I will just add up your scores and I will tell you if you have passed." said the instructor happily.

Harry and the Dursley's waited anxiously. When the instructor looked up, he was smiling but looked slightly disappointed.

"Mister Potter, you got ninety percent out of one hundred, meaning you passed, congratulations. Mister Dursley, you got fifty three percent, meaning I am affraid you failed. I will set up another lesson for you soon." said the instuctor quietly.

Dudley got out the car and stormed off to the house. He slammed the door behind him and one of the window panes cracked. Harry was happy but felt sorry for Dudley.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
This won't be as good as others. It's because he isn't with his friends and because I wanted to get it started quickly. Please read on, it will get better. If you are reaing this and you haven't read my sixth year one, you might want to read that. It complete . Thanks.


End file.
